Second Chance (one-shot)
by MelGamingPlays
Summary: 'Everyone deserved a second chance. Why not give him one' took place after Sonic X metarex arc. Will be a little sonadow fluff and a fluff with a secret character! Read and find out yourself! Hint: Super ;)


**Second Chance**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

It has been a week since Shadow and Sonic are dating. They were both realised that they deeply shared feelings for each other. Even though they vowed to act as usually they did the whole rivalry thing and tell anything and keep no more secrets with each other, the cobalt blue blur has been telling half truth because there was something troubling him ever since he started dating with Shadow.

He kept on getting weird nightmares. And Sonic can't bear to tell his 'rival' because it would make him more worried. The truth is he still having this nightmares right at this moment. He dreamed that 'Super Sonic' kept on telling him such strange words such as 'He will abandoned you and hurt your feelings', 'I will not let you go so easily' or 'You are mine alone.' Pretty dark wouldn't you say? He did remember that his eyes red swirled instead of his scarlet deep iris. And, his quills looked messier and he has claw. He looked like a predator ready to strike its prey. Just thinking about his feature making the blue blur uncomfortable.

The nightmare he got this week was less terrified until that night. That night was the most horrifying nightmares of all the nightmares he's gotten this week as the blue blur jolted awake in the middle of the night. His breathing was heavy as he felt his heart pounding uncontrollably as he was trying to control his blood pressure and breathing until it went smoothly.

 **Sonic P.O.V**

I can't believe it. The nightmare I had was incredibly torturing and sickening. I kept on hearing his voices over and over again every single night. 'He' doesn't want to let me go. It was as if he have these chains that will brought me down on my knees and tortured me as long as he want to. I hated it. Why can't he let me have my freedom to sleep in peace? Why did this happen ever since I dated my sworn lifetime rival a week ago? I'm so confused.

What made this night nightmare more sickening was he constantly showing my friends were getting themselves killed without mercy by this monster. Even Egghead had mercy but poor guy he was killed in cold blood by this 'evil version of Super Sonic' who was the most merciless being I'd ever met which was the complete opposite of the true Super Sonic's Nature.

When he was approaching my 'rival', that was the last straw. The wind around me became the storm as I ran towards him in incredible high speed as I broke the sound barrier. I kicked him in the face very hard. But he had complete control in this realm of dreams. As I felt a strange force forced me to stand completely still. I felt so numb. My muscles was tighten as I tried to move but all in vain. He stood high and mighty in front of me as I went down on my knees.

He smirked evilly. Then, he said, "I will never let you go. You belong to me. Be my guest and watch your 'lover' getting himself killed." his voice sounded threatening and twisted. He turned around as he formed a form of dark energy big enough to swallow him whole. I felt tears was falling down on my cheeks endlessly as my eyes widened in fear as I shouted fearfully.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as the Evil Super Sonic blasted the beam, swallowed Shadow whole as he said his last word before the beam hit him.

"Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog..." with that last dying words, the ebony hedgehog vanished to million pieces.

My eyes widened in shock and despair as tears fall on my cheeks endlessly. Then, I felt so angry as I looked at this demon sharply as my emerald orb were burning with anger and hatred.

'I can't simply let him go for doing this madness. This torment has to stop. Even if it means to kill to gain my longing freedom.'

I was in shock as I felt my blood turned cold. I know that as the hero in this story, I have to show fair mercy to everyone. But now, I can't show him any mercy because he went overboard. Everything after that went downhill because hatred and anger have clouded my judgement. I couldn't think straight anymore. I felt as if I was trapped inside my own mind. The only thing I could think off was to kill the one who killed my friends and 'rival' in cold blood.

He looked at me evilly. While I glanced back with hateful eyes.

"Send me all looks you want, Blue. That didn't change the fact of bringing your dead friends and 'lover' to life nor your escape from this hell." he smirked crazily as I flinched uneasily upon hearing his friends called dead.

"I do whatever I want." I hissed angrily. " Now, answer my question." I paused as I closed my eyes and asked, "Why are you doing this to me?" I demanded with half eyelids opened as he looked at me, trying to make an eye-contact but I closed my eyes on purpose just to not making any eye-contact with those hypnotic red swirled iris of his.

"I did all of this," he paused as he slowly approached me and said, "just for you." he breathed on my neck. "That's why I did what I did to make you as mine. With no one standing in my way, it makes things more easier than it supposed to be." he stopped as his expression turned in delight. "Especially without that ebony edgelord around."

My eyes stared into this endless darkness of nightmare shockingly as I felt tears started to form again. Now you all see how broken I was now. Alone in this nightmare I couldn't wake up. I want to wake up. I want to leave this realm and never to be back here again. This has to stop.

I confronted him for the last time. Ever. And said out of bravery, "I am not interested in whatever you have just said. I'm gonna leave this nightmare and never to be back here again. Also, to never see you monster in my whole life again."

He looked at me straight in the eye as he stared at me like he was mad or something but he was trying to maintain expressionless look which failed miserably since I saw right through him.

"Oh, yeah? You think I would let you go. You do remember that I have complete control right?"

When I think about it again, he was right. He had complete control over me. What do I do now?

I was losing hope as this endless void started to enveloped my entire being while he grinned madly and chuckled darkly but suddenly I felt a- I stopped as I started to feel my surrounding as if there were lots of presence near me. It felt familiar. It was as if somebody that I know. As I heard lots of voices calling to me to never given up on any obstacles in my way.

"Don't give up, Sonic." First voice encouraging me to fight. It's Tails' voice.

"We believe in you!" Two voices yelled simultaneously that believe in me deeply to win the fight that seemed impossible to win. It's Amy and Cream's voice.

"Win the fight for us, big blue." Third voice said seductively that do care about anything else beside her precious jewel. It's Rouge's voice.

"Do it for the better future." Fourth voice said with overwhelming determination as fifth voice came after the fourth, "Do it for the greater good." Fifth voice said caringly. It's Silver and Blaze's voice.

Their words gave me the will to fight back as this darkened nothingness was no longer got a whole of me. But their words of hope simply not enough just yet. I need one more push to break free from this. Speaking of the devil, my last push was coming from my ebony counterpart. How ironic.

"Do it for me, you." he paused as if his ego was in the way of saying this 'thing'. "Do it...for us."

Eventually the words got out of his mouth as I felt my entire being surrounded by calming blue aura as the void shattered like a mirror was shattered to million pieces, revealing a white blank space.

"What the heck is happening now?"I groaned in frustration as I looked around and still annoyed for the fact that this nightmare still not ended yet.

That's when I saw him with those spiral red eyes. He seemed angry and simply said, "There was no you and him. There's only both of us." I stared at him in confusion.

'How in the mobius did he know about the fact I and Shadow are a thing? I just met him.' I thought as I continued stared at him as I felt myself determined with this new found hope provided by my friends to wake up and break free from his grasp. Suddenly, I felt golden aura surrounded my being as my fur stood up and turned golden. I turned into my Super form, Super Sonic. I opened my scarlet red eyes which was blazing with hope. Everyone looked up on me as their beacon of hope. I can't simply let them down to some crazy nightmare of the past. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. As everyone's beacon of hope, I'll never back down nor given up to anything.

The Super's doppelganger looked at me angrily and chuckled in amusement.

"Did you really think you can escape. I have complete control-" he was interrupted by rather annoyed golden hedgehog.

"'Complete control over me' yeah, yeah. I get it. You don't have to repeat yourself." I rolled my eyes which ticked my doppelganger off the edge.

"I do whatever I want. Besides, how can you break free from this nightmare? I controlled everything in this state of mind of yours. So, do tell." he calmed himself as he smiled wickedly which grew more wider by any seconds now.

"By defeating you of course." I stated with confidence as he laughed maniacally.

"ahahahaahaah!" then he stopped, ended with tear of joy. "Fuh, good stuff…"

"What's so funny?"

"You of course." he pointed at my face. I just continued on staring at him and scratching my blue ear in confusion.

"I don't have any idea of what are you talking about. It doesn't matter anyway cause I'm gonna kick your butt." I replied with confidence and determination as I ran at him as fast as my super form could go and uppercut him to the air which caught him off guard.

He was thrown to the air as he started to maintain his posture back and landed on the ground safely. Then, he looked at me with murderous look in those swirled scarlet eyes. He was pissed off but those eyes somewhat have sadness in them. He seemed to have a mixed feelings. It seemed there was hatred, sadness and….joy? These feelings of his was raging inside of him and I somehow can feel it from my doppelganger. It's weird. I can't help but to feel sorry for the guy. He just a confused hedgehog. What is he anyway? All of these thoughts flooded through my mind as I interrupted by a very mad hedgehog.

"You think you can defeat me and erase me." he paused as he vanished as if he moved so fast that I can't detect him anywhere but only his voice was heard, "Think again!" he shouted as I realised that he must be behind me but I already too late to realise as I turned back only to receive a dive kick to my face aggressively. What was he trying to protect? Why was he being so defensive? I have to pry the truth from him no matter what it takes.

I get up and dusted off myself and and put up my famous grin and chuckled lightly.

"Heh...to think you would attack so aggressively when I didn't do anything to you, tell me why?" I coughed and grinned lightly as my yellow counterpart had unreadable expression written on his face. I can't tell either he was angry or take pleasure in hurting me. But from the looks of his body language, he was angry with his arms crossed. He's totally not enjoying any of this but why?

"No reason." he simply said with arms crossed, trying to convince me the other way around.

"You're a bad liar, you know that right?" I grinned cheekily,unconvinced with his last sentence.

"I know…" he whispered quietly which couldn't escape my 'awesome' hedgehog hearing ability as he turned away.

I let out a sigh and said, "Tell me." as he looked at me in confusion and let out a 'What..'

I looked at him through his spiral red eyes. In my point of view, I didn't him as a monster anymore. Instead, I saw me that got misguided in the process of the path being a hero. He just confused. I feel bad for him. Everyone deserves a second chance. Why not give him a second chance? There's no harm in doing it. I have to try talk to him. Maybe, I will know what he wants and what's the reason in doing all of this.

I let out a deep sigh as closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled and said, "I want answers. You must cooperate with me, alright." he gave me a small nod which mean a 'yes'.

"Come on, spill it. Why are you doing this to me?" I asked in a gently.

At first he silenced himself, not wanting to answer my previous question. Then, my ear twitched. I heard he whispered something very quietly but I still heard him.

"I was jealous of you.."

Now I'm confused. Why would he jealous of me? Then, I got all of my courage to ask him about it.

"Jealous? Why would you jealous of me?"

I know that it's hard for him to answer me but I need the answer from him. It took awhile then he let out a deep sigh and explained all of it as he stared into my emerald green eyes.

"It's because 'he' stole you away from me in winning your affection and respect. Every time I tried, he already done it. I've grown so angry and jealous. Thus, it clouded my judgement and hurt the very same person I 'dear' so much." I looked at him sadly. I feel bad for him as my blue ears lowered in concern. Then, he added quietly, "The one I dear is...you."

I'm in shock...did he said what I think he said? Though I should have guess it with the creepy words he spat this week. But, seriously? He mean it?

"Hey, I've shown a fair affection and to everyone. As for respect, they have to earn it from me." I tried to hide my shock expression as he said with unsatisfied expression.

"You see, the thing is you have shown your rival more of your affection than he should have. I want you treat me the same way but jealousy made me hurt you in the process. There's no way you would treat me like him. Probably even worse because of what I have done to you. You probably hated me." he explained with a sad and hurt expression written in his face.

This is it. The answer to all of madness. I should give him a second chance. Who's to decide someone's fate? Even I can't interfere. He have to change for the greater good. He still has the chance to do so. My emerald iris was burning with determination and compassion. And I have to show him that path. He just misguided somehow.

"Then, why don't you change for the greater good?" I suggested as he gave me a confused look.

"Why should I? Everyone will just see me as a monster. All those years I have been pretending and now I am sick of it. " he said quietly with slight hurt tone in his every word. I shook my head in disagreement.

"No, they will not if you act the other way around than this. If you can't," I paused as I thought off the right word to say to him. "Do it for my sake." I said with hope and compassion and glanced at my yellow counterpart.

He had this surprised look on his face. He wasn't expecting this, was he? Hey, me neither you know it just kind of popped up in my mind. Then, he gave me a small nod. And paused for awhile.

"Yeah..I will do it." he whispered quietly. He paused again, "Thank you...for believe in me. You saw something in me that I didn't know were exist within me but you did. I should have known you would.." he thanked me with a warm smile and repay him my famous thumbs up and smile

"I'm glad.."I trailed off as his entire being was surrounded with golden glow and his quills looked normal like my Super form. Then, a question crosses my mind.

"Wait, before you go," I paused, "Tell me why did you look like Super me?" he let out a chuckle not a twisted one but a good chuckle.

"I was beginning to wonder when you gonna ask that." he chuckled lightly as blushed embarrassedly. "That's because I am him." I gazed into his eyes which was no longer scarlet swirled iris. It's crimson iris. Super's original iris.

'But how?" he chuckled in amusement.

"Your hope bring out my true-self from the abyss of darkness. Thanks to you, I managed to defeat my demons. You have my gratitude for that, Sonic." he said as he started to become transparent.

"Wait, will I see you again? I would love that you wouldn't turned into that other you because I would love to have my beauty rest." I said sarcastically as he chuckled lightly with a warm smile.

"You will see me in here." he pointed at my chest. "Also, whenever you need me to help you in a hard battle against eggman and his goons." he gave me a pat on head. "Until we meet again. Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog." he said as vanished to thin air.

Alas, I woke up from that nightmare-ish dream. I am glad it had a heartwarming end. Also all sort it out in a good way.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

The azure hedgehog looked around in the glorious beautiful morning from his bedroom window as he inhaled fresh air into his system. Then, a loud voice boomed inside the house, calling his name over and over again.

"Sonic. Sonic? Sonic! Are you awake?" a two tailed fox yelled as he knocked his room door.

The cobalt hedgehog smiled and yelled back, "I'm awake, Tails. You won't believe what I was dreaming off earlier. It was horrifying yet heartwarming."

Upon hearing Sonic's response, he stopped knocking the door and said, "Tell me about it later. I would love to know. But now, it's time for breakfast."

"Did you prepared chili dogs for me." the blue blur said childishly.

Tails smirked behind the door and simply said, "Yes. I wait for you in the kitchen." as his footsteps getting further to the distance.

Sonic looked out of the window and murmured to himself quietly, "'Will always be there for me'... huh?" he smirked as reminisce the dream he had.

"I too will always be there when you need me the most." the blue blur jumped off from the window for one of his morning run. He take off to the distance freely with the winds.

It was a heartwarming ending just like he said but not everyone got a 'heartwarming' ending. A certain somebody was unsatisfied as 'he' waited the right moment to strike and gain what he desired the most. Next time, he may get what he wanted. But first he must gain control. The question is when?Of course, this kind of thing would never be easy especially if it was involving the blue blur.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **One-shot story. I hope you all enjoy it and I will update Destiny next week so be patient guys. Review will be cherished. Critic all you want as long you review and enjoy the story. Love you all and See ya next time!**


End file.
